


crawling in the fast lane

by hydrolics (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hydrolics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts the first time Haruka climbs behind Sousuke onto his motorcycle, he's lightheaded and can barely catch his breath while speeding down Tokyo's highways and he loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crawling in the fast lane

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the amazing motorcycle fanart by butleronduty http://bootleronduty.tumblr.com/post/99496091109/thank-you-riverwife-and-derekplaysviola-for

Whatever parts of Haruka's body Sousuke wasn’t draped over were starting to cool, his apartment was cheap and the heating was always on the fritz, and pulls Sousuke closer to hoping that his body heat would warm him. He was naked beneath him, his clothes a dark trail leading to his bedroom, Sousuke only took off his jacket once he came inside and still wore his leather gloves. They weren’t the ones he wore while they were riding his motorcycle, they’re thinner and easily slide over Haruka’s body, dark and oil slick. Sousuke moves from sucking hickies onto Haruka’s neck and slides down his body, stopping only to kiss and lick and bite on his way down. He grabs Haruka’s thighs and pushes them towards his chest and Haruka grips his knees, holding his legs up for Sousuke. Sousuke places his hands over Haruka’s and squeezes them in gratitude before dragging them down the rest of his thighs.

Haruka sighs and melts onto the sheets when he feels Sousuke’s breath fan across his ass then his tongue when it laves a hot trail from his asshole to his taint where he sucks hard enough for Haruka to momentarily lose his grip on his legs but Sousuke grabs them before they can fall. Haruka pulls his legs closer but they still twitch now and then, he digs his nails into the fleshy part behind his knees to ground himself to keep from drifting off with the steady stream of pleasure. Sousuke has gone from licking and kissing his hole to thrusting his tongue in and out of him, dragging his tongue across the rim as he pulls it out to trace around it before going back. His breathing gets heavier until he’s practically panting and Haruka bites his bottom lip as he feels Sousuke’s saliva drip down his tailbone, he would've felt embarrassed if it just didn't feel so _good_.

Sousuke sucks Haruka’s slightly puffy rim once more with an obscene slurp and a bite on his cheek before getting up on his knees, towering over him. Haruka stares up at Sousuke with glazed eyes, his lips parted, swollen bright red and shiny with spit and still keeps his knees tucked on his chest in a white knuckled grip. Sousuke gently pries his fingers open and traces the nail of his thumb across them, they're bright red just like Haruka's lips, just like the marks ringing around his neck and trailing down his chest to his groin. He pulls Haruka's legs off his chest, Haruka sees how he grimaces when his joints pop loudly, and spreads them open so their hips and thighs are pressed together. Haruka slips his hands under Sousuke's shirt and slowly rubs his hands up and down his back occasionally brushing Sousuke's shoulder brace.

Sousuke reaches for the lube and pulls away from Haruka so he can pour some onto his hand and begins strokeing his dick to spread it evenly. He finishes quickly and presses against Haruka's hole and pushes in until his dick head is inside. He feels every minute twitch in Haruka's thighs as he slides in and stops when his hips are flush against his ass and Haruka leans his head back on the pillow, toes and fingers clenching and unclenching the sheets. His hand scrabbles across the bed and grabs Sousuke's left wrist and brings his hand up to his throat.

Sousuke experimentally squeezes his hand around Haruka's neck and watches his eyelashes flutter, his hand stays around Sousuke's wrist but he shows no signs of wanting Sousuke to let go. Even then he still asks "Is this what you want?", when Haruka manages to groan out a yes Sousuke begins to slowly rock his hips. He keeps his thrusts shallow but hard and feels Haruka's pulse jump beneath his fingers, he tightens his grip around his throat and the light flutter of the crescendos into a desperate beat threatening to slip away. Haruka's face reddens as his breathing gets thinner and Sousuke feels him dig his nails into his wrist and he relaxes his grip. Haruka's mouth stays open for a seconds and Sousuke worries as he sees Haruka's chest move but he doesn't hear him breathing, then Haruka loudly sucks in air as if he's just risen from the pool after holding his breath for too long and lets out a noise that sounds like a mix between a moan and a sob.

Sousuke wants to feel guilty for how his cock twitches inside of Haruka when he hears him but Haruka is dragging his hand back to his throat, begging him to squeeze more, to fuck him harder and faster until Sousuke obliges and his begging dissipates in the air as he's left wheezing. Sousuke develops a system of fucking Haruka slow and gentle after he releases his neck and gathers his breath and then thrusting harder and faster and deeper causing Haruka to arch his back higher and higher still until Sousuke lets go and he crashes back down to the mattress and stares up at Sousuke with a blank look, mouth gaped open as if in awe and the cycle starts anew.

He sees the signs that Haruka is about to come the fourth or fifth time around his lets him breathe. His whole chest is flushed and Sousuke uses the hand not squeezing the air out of Haruka to grab one of his legs and drag it over his shoulder. He fucks into Haruka recklessly, the headboard banging against the wall in perfect synch. Sousuke tightens his grip around Haruka's neck and watches as Haruka's fingers grow slack around his wrist as each second goes by until it falls away to the side, his eyes are dark and murky, looking at him but also through him to somewhere distant and Sousuke as thrusts in one last time and comes. He releases Haruka's neck to drag his fingers through the sweat on his chest and wraps his fingers around his dick, stroking him in time with each lazy thrust that pushes his cum deeper into him. Haruka snaps his eyes shut and shivers as he comes, thrusting up and back into Sousuke as more moaning sobs leave his mouth. Sousuke pulls out and takes Haruka into his arms and Haruka twitches as he tries to catch his breath.

Sousuke tries to get up but Haruka clings tightly to him and he chooses to roll them over instead, dragging his hand down Haruka's sweat slick back and hitching his leg over his waist. Haruka lies limp in his arms but he's breathing easier now and looks more alert and lets Sousuke continue. He slides two fingers into Haruka and when he pulls them they're coated with lube and cum, bringing them up to Haruka's mouth and watches as he takes hold of his wrist and guides them into his mouth. He can feel how hot and moist his mouth is through his gloves and he has to tug a few times before he can pull his fingers away, Haruka's eyes twinkling with amusement. Sousuke gently runs fingers over the blue-black handprint on Haruka's neck and holds his jaw in his other hand as he drags Haruka in for another kiss. Sousuke tastes his cum between Haruka's teeth and the bitter tang of leather on his tongue.


End file.
